Das erwachen im YouTuberHaus
by Tardygirlover9000
Summary: Als ich aufwachte durchfuhr ein stechen meinen Kopf ich sah mich um ich lag nicht in meinem bett und ich wusste auch nicht wo ich war. Schon das bisschen nachdenken schmerzte ich versuchte mich aufzurichten doch ich konnte nicht. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür ein junge ungefähr in meinem alter betrat den raum er hatte blonde haare die er zu einer Turmfriesur gesteilt hatte...


Das erwachen im YouTuberHaus

Also erst mahl hi das ist meine erste ff also nicht steinigen wenn es manchmal nicht so toll ist ok na dann viel spaß anfangs wusste ich nicht ob ich das wirklich hochladen soll aber wenn du das liest habe ich es wahrscheinlich getan naja viel spaß eure Fangirl_over9000 :D ACH UND ICH ACHTE NIE AUF SATZZEICHEN ALSO NICH WUNDERN OK DANKE

Wiebke

Als ich aufwachte durchfuhr ein stechen meinen Kopf ich sah mich um ich lag nicht in meinem bett und ich wusste auch nicht wo ich war. Schon das bisschen nachdenken schmerzte ich versuchte mich aufzurichten doch ich konnte nicht. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür ein junge ungefähr in meinem alter betrat den raum er hatte blonde haare die er zu einer Turmfriesur gesteilt hatte er sah mich an und sagte: „ah du bisst endlich wach." „Wo bin ich? Und wer bisst du?" „oh wie unhöflich von mir ich bin taddl ich habe dich gestern ohnmächtig auf dem weg gefunden da dachte ich, ich nehme dich erstmal mit nachhause!" als er seinen Namen gesagt hatte viel es mir wie schuppen von den Augen und ich hätte fast los gekreischt omg ich bin in taddls Wohnung ich sah mich um dann sah ich ihn wieder an er sah mich immer noch an und als er den Ausdruck in einen Augen sah stöhnte er „na toll ein Fan Girl!" dann sagte er weniger genervt „ und wer bisst du wenn ich fragen darf?" ich antwortete stotternd „mei…mein Name ist Wiebke"

Taddl

Sie sah mich an als wehre ich der Gott auf erden ich sagte „ok Wiebke ich geh dir was gegen die Kopfschmerzen hole" als ich den raum verließ hatte ich kein gutes Gefühl naja ich rief nach Ardy „Hey Ardy haben wir noch was gegen Kopfschmerzen" genervt rief er zurück „Man must du mich morgens schon nerven" ich ging in sein Zimmer er schlief noch halb „Ja also ja oder nein" in sein Kissen nuschelnd sagte er „ja im Bad im Schrank ganz oben" ich bewarf ihn mit einem Kissen und verließ das Zimmer bevor er zurück werfen konnte. im Bad nahm ich die Kopfschmerztabletten und ging wieder zu Wiebke. Als ich das Zimmer betrat sah ich das sie schon wieder eingeschlafen war ich legte ihr die Kopfschmerztabletten hin ich würde sie fragen wo sie herkam wenn sie wieder wach wahr doch ich konnte meine Augen einfach nicht von ihr abwenden als sie im schlaf leicht ihre Nase rünfte sah das so süß au… nein war ich etwa grade dabei mich zu verlieben ich stürmte schnell aus dem Zimmer schnappte mir mein Longboard und rief Ardy zu das ich raus muss.

Ardy

Muss der immer so einen krach machen als ich auf die Uhr sah schreckte ich zusammen schon um 12:36 ich muss noch ein LP aufnehmen und ich habe Chan versprochen das ich mahl wieder vorbeikomme da ich ja aus Appelwar ausgestiegen bin ich zog mir einfach schnell eine Jacke an und setzte mich noch in Boxer Shorts und schaltetet sie an ich begann die Aufnahme mit einem einfachen „Hallo Brudis" als ich nach 20 min. fertig war lud ich die folge hoch, duschte und zog mich an zum frühstücken wahr keine zeit mehr es wahr inzwischen 13:58 ich nahm das Longboard und bretterte zum Bahnhof ich erwischte meine bahn grade so noch.

Taddl

Ich wahr total und dann passierte was passieren musste ich legte mich voll auf die fresse ich hörte ein vertrautes lachen na toll da flog ich schon mahl hin und dann sah es auch noch Dner „Joonge" „so viel Pech muss man erstmal haben" und natürlich wahr er nicht allein Simon stand neben ihm aber er machte sich anscheinend sorgen er wusste das ich mich normaler weise nicht auf die Nase lege „ja haha sehr witzig Dner was macht ihr überhaut hier" „ naja das ist unsere Wohnung also was dängst du" als ich mich umsah merkte ich das ich wirklich genau vor unserer Wohnung wahr ich musste einmal um den block gefahren sein und als ich zu meinem Zimmer hoch sah viel mir ein das Ardy heute mahl wieder bei Chan war und das das Mädchen ganz alleine oben wahr ich verabschiedete mich schnell von Dner und Simon und rannte die Treppe hoch als ich oben wahr schloss ich auf und ging in mein Zimmer das Mädchen erschrak sich kurz ich sah das sie Telephonierte sie fragte mich kurz wie die Adresse des Hauses wahr ihre Mutter wollte sie abholen ich sagte sie ihr schnell und ging dann wieder aus dem Zimmer setzte mich an Ardys Computer und begann eine Aufnahme um mich abzulenken.

So das wahr dann das erste Kapitel ich hoffe es sind nicht so viel Rechtschreibfehler drin wenn es euch gefallen hasst last doch positive und konstruktive Kritik da biss bald. :D

p.s sorry wen ich Wiebke falsch geschrieben habe ich wusste nicht genau wie man das schreibt :S


End file.
